In the conventional game machine such as “pachinko” for playing a game with playing balls, a player first borrows playing balls from a game parlor through paying a predetermined amount of money, and then rotates an operating handle after laying the borrowed balls on a tray of the game machine. Under such a situation, the playing balls are guided toward a launching device by a slope of the tray, thereafter the guided balls are launched toward a playfield formed on a game board by the launching device. After the playing balls reach the playfield, they cascade down in the playfield. When a playing ball enters a specified win hole provided on the playfield, a variation (i.e., change and/or movement) display of symbols is started in a symbol display device. After that, when a specified symbol (jackpot symbol) is stopped and displayed in the symbol display device, a special game (jackpot) is performed. In such a specified game, a jackpot gate provided on the playfield is controlled to remain open for a moment, and as a result, some playing balls much more easily enter the jackpot gate than usual. Thereby, the game machine is configured such that a payout of a predetermined amount of balls is performed into the tray of the game machine upon the reception of playing balls into the jackpot gate (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2006-340895).
Besides, it is well known that pachinko parlors generally are equipped with display devices for displaying game information such as frequency of jackpot controlled by the special game, frequency of starting to variably display the symbol and the like (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-79257). Such a game-information display device is of assistance for players in order to make a better choice of a game machine based on displayed information. As a result, this achieves improvement of service for game players in pachinko parlors.
However, the conventional game-information display device displays only game information of one-day unit (for example, today only or several days). Indeed, the players usually select a game machine through using information displayed on such a display device. However, in the case of any game machine, like that of the present invention, performing only one-round-play by receiving a predetermined inserted medium such as predetermined number of coins, the players cannot predict how much prize they can expect from one-round-play. As a result, the players cannot obtain the rough standard (upper limit) of amount of inserted medium (money) that they can bet.